Riverside Slaughter/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , a woman named Martha Janders told us she saw a corpse by the river. Go there and find out who this murderer is! Chapter 1 Investigate Riverside Evan: Good job looking for clues, . This new murder case will keep us busy enough for a while. Evan: According to this man's ID, his name is James Robbast. We've already identified our victim! Evan: Let's also interrogate our witness, ok? Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: It's very obvious that James was killed with some bladed weapon, but it wasn't a very neat job so I can't determine what kind of weapon was used. Evan: Any other information? Any potential clues about the killer? Daniel: There were many wounds in the victim's chest. In these cases, the killer always ends up hurting themselves, so look for someone with a fresh scar! Evan: We'll remember that, thanks Daniel! Daniel: That must be the reason I found traces of someone else's blood on the victim's clothes. I tried to analyze it but it was very contaminated by the dirt and water at the crime scene. Daniel: The sample is useless, but I found nicotine and tobacco in it. Your killer is a smoker! Ask Martha Janders what she saw Evan: You're the lady who discovered the body, right? Martha (sobbing): Yes, I am... I noticed someone lying by the river so I walked up to it and saw that it was a dead person... Evan: I see... What else do you have to say? Martha (crying): Well, as I approached the corpse I noticed that ... It was James! I was really shocked, I can't believe he's gone! Evan: What?! Did you know James? Martha: Of course! He used to be my boyfriend, we dated for a lot of time until he left me for someone else. A woman with brown eyes, brown hair, and a very small nose. Have you talked to her? Evan: , we have to know who that woman is. Can you compare that info with our database? Examine Suspect's description Evan: So James's girlfriend is called Rita Jouse. Come on, ! Let's talk to her! See if Rita Jouse was dating the victim Rita: Is James dead?! I just... What happened to him?! Evan: What kind of relationship did you and James have? Was he your boyfriend? Rita: Yes, we've been dating for a long time... but we just broke up. We were arguing most of the time, it was not a relationship I wanted to be in anymore. He said he'd kill himself many times... Evan: Right... Anyway, he did not commit suicide. Someone killed him and you better hope the killer isn't you. We'll have to flag you as one of the suspects in his murder investigation. Rita: I understand, but if I were you, I would go to the construction site near the river. The new bridge they're making, that's where James works. Investigate Construction site Evan: Look, ! There's a paper sheet here, but I can't read a thing. Can you try to recover the faded text? Examine Faded paper sheet Evan: This paper says that the only workers in the morning shift are James Robbast, which is our victim, and some guy named Troy Lancer. Evan: That would be the victim's only workmate, I suggest having a little chat with him, . Talk to Troy Lancer about working with James Evan: Good morning, Mr Lancer. We're sorry to inform that James Robbast has been murdered. Is there anything important you want to tell us about him? Troy: Really?? Wow, well... nothing useful at all. We worked together at the construction site, but we didn't even talk too much. He would always stay in the crane doing his job. Evan: So you didn't know him much... Did you get on badly? Troy: We didn't even get on. He never talked to me, as I said before. And I have to say, I was jealous of him! He was dating Rita, the girl I've loved for years. Evan: Hmm, I see that you didn't even talk but you know about his relationship. Troy: As if I couldn't! She came to the construction site everyday, always complaining to James about something different. It seems that he couldn't get along with his girlfriend either. Chapter 2 Evan: This is hard, . We just have these love stories but nothing new about the killer! Evan: Maybe we should talk to Rita again! Just to see how much trouble James was giving her. According to Troy, she showed up at his workplace everyday only to shout at him. Evan: And he also said James worked with the crane, right? Let's investigate there. Investigate Crane interior Evan: It seems that James left some torn page here, . Would you restore it, please? Evan: Oh, you've also found a letter for James. It doesn't say who wrote it though... Let's give it to Lindsey, she'll be able to get some information out of it. Examine Torn page Evan: I can't believe it, ! This is just a list of places in which the building site and James's house are mentioned. Evan: Obviously James wouldn't have written "James" to talk about himself. He only had one workmate, so we can be sure that Troy Lancer is the one who wrote this, but why? Evan: In any case, whatever he wanted from James' house, we have to find out what it is. Let's see where he lives and go there. Investigate James's house Evan: Have you found anything? Just this note? Ok, let's read it... Evan: "James, leave Rita alone or you'll regret it. I won't warn you a second time!" Wow, this is an actual threat. It sounds like something Troy would say but we can't be sure. Evan: Why don't you compare it to the handwriting in that list of places? If they match, then Troy is probably the one who threatened the victim! Evan: Hey, you! Who are you?! We're from the Townville Police Department, raise your hands!!! Examine Note Evan: The note and the list of places were written by the same person, and it has to be Troy Lancer! So his issue with James and Rita was much more agressive than we thought. Evan: We have to interrogate him about this, because things are not looking good for him in this murder investigation. Ask Troy Lancer about the note Evan: Troy, we've been investigating some stuff and we found out these two things that seem to have been written by you? Care to explain these? Troy: Well, this list... I admit I wrote it. These are all the places where I thought I could meet Rita. You already know I'm in love with her. Troy: About this note, I'd never seen it. And unless you can actually prove I wrote this, don't bother asking me about it again. Evan: Fine, let us ask you some other questions then. Do you smoke, Troy? Troy: Yeah, I do. James hated it and would always complain about my cigarettes. Evan: I see. How did you get that scar on your arm? Troy: Is that really any of your business?! , don't you have a murderer on the loose to catch?! See who that man is William: I'm William Robbast, I live here! What's wrong with you?! Evan: Robbast? Are you related to James? William: Yes, he's my brother... Why are you asking me about him? Did you arrest him?! I've been waiting for him to call me or come home all day! Evan: We're sorry, James is dead. We found his body by the riverside, Mr Robbast. If you know anything or need any help, please don't hesitate to give us a call, ok? Analyze Letter Lindsey: Nice catch, . Apparently this letter was sent to James to tell him that he was about to lose his job unless he started putting more effort into it. Evan: So his boss had to write, but who is it? Do you know who's the one in charge of that construction site? Lindsey: Yes, the project manager is a man called Tristan Roberts. You can find him in his office, I've already sent the address to . Evan: Thank you, Lindsey! Let's see why Tristan was so mad about the victim's job, . Ask the project manager why he'd fire the victim Evan: Mr Roberts, we're here to inform that one of your employees, James Robbast, has been murdered. Tristan: Murdered? Oh, that's horrible! Who could have done such a thing? Evan: We know you had intentions to fire him. Can you tell us why? Tristan: Because he never worked properly! Every project I planned was always delayed if James Robbast was involved in it. Tristan: When I visited the construction sites, there was always a failure. See this scar in my arm? A piece of concrete fell on me from the ceilling and it was his responsibility to make sure that site was safe! Ask Rita about shouting at the victim Rita: What happened now, ? Have you arrested the killer? Evan: No, not yet, but we have to talk to you. We've heard about you going everyday to the construction site only to start a fight with your boyfriend. Would you mind explaining that? Rita(angry): Oh, no, I won't let this happen! I know this sounds like a made up story, but... someone was sending me money and saying they'd give me more if I kept fighting with James until we broke up. Evan: So you're saying that the killer is trying to frame you... Can you prove that? Rita: Of course I can, see? I was sent these anonymous letters. I just thought it was someone who hated James, but I never thought they would kill him! And I really needed the money... Evan: What do you think, ? It really sounds like this anonymous person was trying to frame Rita for the murder. Evan: Is there anything else that you can tell us about these letters you've received? Rita: Well, the money that they sent along were not dollar bills, they were some type of African currency. I can't remember what country it was from but I'm sure it was from Africa. Evan: I've never heard about people using any kind of African currency in Townville, . This killer must be from Africa. Evan: Who would have thought that the killer would try to frame Rita for the murder? Martha seemed to hate her, so this makes her very suspicious. Let's talk to her again. Talk to Martha Janders Evan: Miss Janders, you showed a deep grudge against Rita Jouse. Is it correct to assume you hate her? Martha: Yes, that's true. I've already said it and I don't feel bad about it. Is that really what you came here to ask me? Evan: We just need to ask you some questions. How long have you had that scar? Martha: It's been on my neck since I was a little girl. Evan: I see... Do you smoke, Martha? Martha: Sometimes I do. I've been smoking a lot since James left me, I've been feeling very sad and distressed. Evan: Ok, just one more thing. Where are you from? Martha: I'm from South Africa. I came here a few years ago to meet James, we used to chat via Internet. I came to this city for him and then I was left in this unknown place, alone... Chapter 3 Evan: We've made some progress in our investigation but we still don't know who killed James, even though we've got some heavy suspects. Evan: Why don't we go back to his house? Maybe his brother can give us some clues. Ask William how he got on with his brother Evan: Sorry for bothering you again, William. We were wondering if there's anything you can tell us about your brother. William: He was the only family I had left, . He meant the world to me, and I don't know what I'm going to do now. William: I don't even have a job, James was the one taking care of me. Now I won't even be able to afford a pack of cigarettes! Evan: I'm sure you'll find a way to... you know... get a job. Ehem, I hope you don't mind if we take another look around your house. Investigate Living room Evan: Take a look, ! This knife has blood all over it, it has to be the murder weapon we're looking for! I can't believe that this killer had the nerve to leave it at James' house. Evan: Let's take a sample of the blood on it. Now, these gloves are the ones workmen use, but James worked in a crane. Maybe he didn't have to wear gloves... Evan: Why don't we take a closer look at them? Examine Knife Evan: Well done, ! Now let's give this blood to Sabrina. Analyze Blood Sabrina: There were two different types of blood on the knife. One was James's, but the other one has to be the killer's blood, since we know that they injured themselves during the murder. Sabrina: , you can be sure that the killer's blood type is B+! Examine Gloves Evan: You found DNA on the gloves? Well, let's examine it and see who it belongs to! Examine DNA Evan: , these gloves belong to Tristan, James's boss! Why were they in his house? Evan: Knowing that the murder weapon was in the same place, he'd better have a good excuse for having showed up there. Ask Tristan why he was in the victim's house Evan: Mr Roberts, do you recognise these gloves? Tristan: My gloves! Thanks, I thought I'd lost them! Tristan: I bought them back in my homeland, a far away place in Africa and it's the only thing I keep from my times there. Tristan: That's why I like Mr Lancer so much, he's an African like me and he gets it when we talk about our native- Evan: Alright, alright. They were in James's house. Why did you visit him, sir? Tristan: I didn't visit him, I visited William. I didn't know they were brothers until I saw James there. The kid wanted to apply for a job at one of my projects, that's it. Evan: I thought we could get something out of our conversation with Tristan, but it seems we'll have to keep investigating if we want to make more progress, . Evan: Why don't we go back to the riverside? There could be something we overlooked the first time we went there. Investigate Riverbed rocks Evan: This helmet is the type they wear in construction sites, and James wasn't wearing one when we found him but he did have his working clothes. It has to be his helmet! Evan: We should see if we can find any traces from the killer on it, ! Examine Helmet Evan: Another blood sample! Good job, now let's send it to Sabrina. Analyze Blood Sabrina: This is not James' blood, so it has to be the killer's one. We know they bled from a wound while stabbing James, so it makes sense. Sabrina: I could extract a long enough DNA sequence to spot something interesting. The killer has brown eyes, ! Evan: Thank you, Sabrina! Their brown eyes won't see the sun for a long time after we put them in a prison cell for good. Evan: Well, , we have all the evidence we need to arrest James' killer! Let's take them to Court and make them answer for the terrible crime they've committed! Arrest killer Evan: Troy Lancer, you are under arrest for the hideous murder of James Robbast! Troy: What? Are you crazy? I didn't kill him! Evan: You stabbed him multiple times and dumped his body by the riverside, but we found your knife. It wasn't a good decision to leave it in his house, what were you trying to do? Troy: You can't prove any of that, come one! Evan: You also injured yourself while stabbing him and tried to frame Rita by making sure she'd look like the girlfriend who would get tired of him and kill him. It didn't work, Troy. Troy: Don't you dare bring Rita up, if I couldn't have her then nobody else could! It didn't matter to me if she went to jail, but at least she would be away from that scum that was James Robbast! Evan: Finally, a confession. You just wait until Judge Gonzalez puts you behind bars... How could you do that just because of Rita not liking you?! Esteban Gonzalez: Mr Troy Lancer, you plead guilty for James Robbast's death so there's nothing else to discuss. I sentence you to 50 years- Troy: Yes, that's true. But I did it for Rita Jouse. She has to marry me! I love her!!! Esteban Gonzalez: Troy Lancer, you're under 50 years of condemn. Esteban Gonzalez: Session is adjourned! And make sure this man doesn't fall in love again, it seems that's dangerous for the rest of us Townvillians. Additional Investigation Evan: Well, , another case solved! I'm really glad you joined our police department. Evan: Now that Troy Lancer is in jail, we should check up on William. That boy clearly needs help. We could also see how Martha is doing after finding the dead body of her ex, that must be a lot to deal with. Gino: , hello! I'm Officer Reina, Gino Reina. It's a pleasure to meet you. Gino: I came to tell you that a certain Tristan Roberts is looking for you. He's waiting in the interrogation room. Evan: Well, we'll have to deal with Tristan as well. I hope you don't mind if we also help him, . Evan: And when you go to talk to William, could you... you know... not take me with you? I really don't want to walk into that mess he's living in. Check up on William William: Just in time, ! I'm looking for James's will. I know he wrote one, he'd told me once. He just forgot to tell me where he kept it and now I can't find it. William: Can you help me? I'm sure it must be in some place in this house. Investigate James's house William: No, I didn't search there. Not yet. Are you sure it could be in that drawer? William: Well, if you think so, let's check. Examine Drawer William: Yes, that's James's will! Thanks, . William: What? Why do you need to analyze it? It's legit, I swear. William: Well, if I don't have any other choice... Let me know when you're done. Analyze Victim's will Lindsey: , this is James' signature and it seems that this is a legitimate will and not some made up document. Lindsey: As for William, James wanted him to keep the house, which was under his name and also to keep any money that his employer had to pay to him. I wonder if James saw his death coming... Lindsey: That's a cool brother, isn't it? Mine wouldn't even let me know he wrote a will! Talk to William about James's will William: And, ? What happened? Is everything okay? William: Ha, I told you! And do I get to inherit anything? What was James' last will? William: Really? Wow, that rocks! I'll also talk to Tristan again, see if I can replace James. Thank you, ! Tristan requested your help Tristan: , I lost my cellphone! I had it in my pocket, and then it just wasn't there anymore. Evan: Where do you think it could be? Do you think somebody stole it? Tristan: Maybe it's at the construction site. I was there this morning to see how the construction was, now that both of my morning shift workers are gone forever. Tristan: It's a Knock-Ya F0. If you could find it, I'd be really grateful. Evan: Ok, we'll see what we can do. Investigate Construction site Evan: Well, did you find it in the crane? I searched there and I... Evan: Oh, a sandbag? I believed you'd found the Knock-Ya. But what's so special about a sandbag? Evan: Do you think Tristan's mobile is there? Well, if you say so... Examine Sandbag Evan: I can't believe it! There WAS a cellphone in the sandbag. Is is the Knock-Ya? Evan: I don't know either. Let's see if this is the cellphone Tristan mentioned. Examine Cellphone Evan: Yes, this is the exact same model Tristan told us about. I can't believe he'd lost it inside a sandbag! Let's give it back to him. Give Tristan his lost cellphone Tristan: Ya-hoo, that's my cellphone, yes! Thanks a lot, ! Evan: Next time you're near a sandbag, be careful about your pockets, Mr Roberts. Check up on Martha Evan: Hello, Martha. We wanted to know if you were alright. Is there anything we can do for you? Martha: Hum... I lost my earring when I discovered James's corpse. If you could find it... Evan: An earring? Is it serious? It could take hours or maybe days to look fo- Evan: He he, but not when is in the house, right, ? We're heading to the river! Investigate Riverside Evan: I can't believe all that Martha cares about is her earring. And I also can't believe you found one! Do you think it belongs to Martha, or is it just some trash somebody dumped by the river? Evan: Well, we could examine it to see if we can determine who it belongs to. Examine Earring Evan: , this DNA sample must belong to the earring's owner. I can't believe we're doing this, but I guess it's my fault for suggesting checking up on Martha. Evan: Well, let's just give the sample to Sabrina and wait for the results. Analyze DNA Sabrina: I analyzed very carefully this DNA sample and few people in our database have a similar structure. But... Sabrina: Martha Janders's characteristics would fit the DNA you found almost exactly! Evan: Thank God! Let's give this cheap earring back to her and forget about this, . Return the earring to Martha Evan: Is this your earring, Martha? found it. Martha: Yes, it is! It is, in fact! Thank you, ! These earrings were a gift from James. I don't think I'll be able to forget him. Martha: Thanks for your time. Why don't you take this? As a reward, you deserve it. Category:Dialogues